dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandal Savage
Vandar Adg, also known as Vandal Savage, is a supervillain and the leader and founder of the Light, designated L-1. "I am willing to pay $100,000,000, plus expenses, for every member of the Justice League you take off the table." :—Vandal Savage. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Phil Morris (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Vandal Savage is a tall, muscular male with medium-dark skin tone, strong, rugged features, broad shoulders and square jaw. He also has three pale scars across his face, brown eyes and black long hair pulled back. Vandal wears a long lapelless dark-blue coat with a red stripe on the edges. He also dons black gloves and boots. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Light (Villian Council) Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Justice League Weapons and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology': Being a Neanderthal by birth, Vandal possesses heavier, denser bones and thicker musculature than a modern man, making him much stronger and more durable. * Longevity: Exposure to the meteor has granted Vandal a greatly expanded lifetime, enabling him to survive for around 80,000 years and still be in his prime. He has also been seen instantly regenerating from catastrophic wounds on his throat, caused by Cheetah. He also claims that he is, in fact, nearly unkillable. * Strength: He has above average strength and resilience. * Healing: He has a healing factor. This also further enhances his strength by allowing him to go to his physical limits without injury. Abilities *'Leadership': Given his millenia of experience as a leader of men, Vandal has great talent in uniting different people under his banner. He knows what motivates his followers and how to assure their loyalty. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (Advanced): As a witness to human history, Vandal has knowledge of every fighting style to exist. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Vandal Savage was born around 50,000 years ago. He was once mauled by a cave bear and acquired three scars across his face. At some point after that, he was bathed in the radiation of a meteor, which gave him unnaturally long life. Over the following centuries, Vandal adopted different aliases. He would then disappear from the public eye for decades, between identities, and change locations. This way, he managed to retain his anonymity well into the mid-20th century. He fell afoul of the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron, though he did not feel they were a threat to his larger plan. At some point, Vandal had an undocumented conflict with the Flash. The establishment of the Light was Vandal's idea. He thought that the Justice League, by protecting the weak, defied his ideas of natural order and the survival of the fittest. Synopsis Legacy See also External links * Vandal Savage Wikipedia * Vandal Savage DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Light Category:DC Universe Characters